My Little Pony: Friendship Is Over
by RainbowAppleElric
Summary: My Little Pony have always been "Happy-go-lucky"...but what of that all changed!
1. Chapter 1- The End of Friendship

Applejack asked "Can I help you with the decorations?"Pinky Pie was planning a surprise party in return for Twilight to get the crown, Pinkie answered "No, it's too much for you to handle, and your too busy carrying those bags of apples." Applejack had no clue why she said that-she could handle a lot in one day.

* * *

Fluttershy was learning how to make dresses. She used up all the silk and Rarity shouted "**it is on!" **Rarity started to throw things and getting crazy! Fluttershy was scared and said "I'm sorry, I thought you'd make more." Rarity replied, "**I didn't make more!" **

Rainbow Dash saw Rarity throwing things and shouting at Fluttershy, so she flew to the

Boutique and tried to stop Rarity and said,"**R****arity,stop yelling at her,she's my pal!"**

Rarity stopped and looked at Rainbow Dash,Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could and

Punched Rarity but Rarity kicked Rainbow Dash but Rainbow Dash hit Rarity and Rarity

Fell to the ground Dash said,"our friendship is over!"

* * *

Apple Jack pushed Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie threw cupcakes and Apple Jack threw apples

At Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack head bumped Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie slipped and hit the

Jack and Rainbow Dash teamed up and Pinkie Pie and Rarity teamed -

bow Dash defended Apple Jack,Pinkie Pie defended all were against one

Sparkle appeared over at the saw and said,"what are you doing?"

They all told her and spike what was going was full of disbelief and

Shouted,"Stop the deffending!I guess you ponies are fools!you act like fillies!

All of them said,"we are not fillies and fools!"but in their mines they said,"we will!,"

Rainbow Dash said,"I will not do that again,twilight I'm so sorry!Apple Jack took her

Hat off her head and said,"I'm sorry twilight,but we are not apologizing to each other

What so ever,right Rainbow Dash?Rarity and said,"we are so sorry but we are not apologize or hugging or bro hoofing until they apologize to us but are very,very,very,sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Applejack asked "Can I help you with the decorations?"Pinky Pie was planning a surprise party in return for Twilight to get the crown, Pinkie answered "No, it's too much for you to handle, and your too busy carrying those bags of apples." Applejack had no clue why she said that-she could handle a lot in one day.

* * *

Fluttershy was learning how to make dresses. She used up all the silk and Rarity shouted "**it is on!" **Rarity started to throw things and getting crazy! Fluttershy was scared and said "I'm sorry, I thought you'd make more." Rarity replied, "**I didn't make more!" **

Rainbow Dash saw Rarity throwing things and shouting at Fluttershy, so she flew to the

Boutique and tried to stop Rarity and said,"**R****arity,stop yelling at her,she's my pal!"**

Rarity stopped and looked at Rainbow Dash,Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could and

Punched Rarity but Rarity kicked Rainbow Dash but Rainbow Dash hit Rarity and Rarity

Fell to the ground Dash said,"our friendship is over!"

* * *

Apple Jack pushed Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie threw cupcakes and Apple Jack threw apples

At Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack head bumped Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie slipped and hit the

Jack and Rainbow Dash teamed up and Pinkie Pie and Rarity teamed -

bow Dash defended Apple Jack,Pinkie Pie defended all were against one

Sparkle appeared over at the saw and said,"what are you doing?"

They all told her and spike what was going was full of disbelief and

Shouted,"Stop the deffending!I guess you ponies are fools!you act like fillies!

All of them said,"we are not fillies and fools!"but in their mines they said,"we will!,"

Rainbow Dash said,"I will not do that again,twilight I'm so sorry!Apple Jack took her

Hat off her head and said,"I'm sorry twilight,but we are not apologizing to each other

What so ever,right Rainbow Dash?Rarity and said,"we are so sorry but we are not apologize or hugging or bro hoofing until they apologize to us but are very,very,very,sorry."


End file.
